Sins of The Dead
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: A long time ago,a man made a pact,immortality for his soul.But there was one condition,he will live in another dimension until he gathers his seven warriors,the seven sins.Now after his suicide,Jun has to obey him.JUNXDAICHI,SOME DAICHIXOC and maybe more
1. Bloody Message

**Pili-Chan: Hi! It's us!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: Again...**

**Pili-Chan: Shut up! Back to the story! And yes... another 'Seven Sins' story but this time... well let's just say it's different from my previous story "My Seven Deadly Sins" I just love those sins XD**

**Accidia: Well good for you, but no one cares...And It's 22:36 and I'm falling asleep here so... just post this and let's go to sleep!!!**

**Pili-Chan:Ok! Ok! god... anyway! **

**Chibi Pili: Enjoy!!!**

**Pili-Chan: Hi! that's MY line!**

**Accidia: CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP,POST THIS STORY AND GO TO SLEEP!!! I'M SLEEPY!!!**

**Pili-Chan: Isn't Ira AKA Wrath 'Nee-Chan's sin? We're Accidia! AKA Sloth!**

**Accidia: SHUT.UP**

**Pili-Chan:O.K... Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

He found himself looking at him again, sitting under an old tree, watching as the Ra student kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

He hated it.

He hated the fact that he wasn't her,

He hated the fact that _he_ wasn't looking at him,

He hated the fact that all he could do was watch as the one he loved kissed her,

But mostly He hated _her_.

She took away the love of his life, his reason to live.

It might sound weird, or like a cliché, but he loved him, andliving without him was like trying to live without air.

"Manjoumeeeeeeee!!" a voice called, looking up he saw Juudai,

"Sanda!"

"Emm… that's what I said" Juudai said,

"What do you want dropout boy?" he asked,

"Nothing really" Juudai said with a huge smile,

"Good, now get lost"

'But manjouumeeeeeeeee!!"

"Sanda!" he said, looking again at the couple,

"It's great isn't it?" Juudai asked him, sitting next to him,

"What? And why are you sitting next to me? I told you to get lost didn't I?"

"Misawa and Nakano!" Juudai said, "I'm glad that they found each other! What about you?"

"Whatever Dropout boy… I'm going to my room now… and DON'T follow me!" with that, the black haired boy got up and want to his room.

**_SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead_**

"Who am I kidding?" Jun asked himself, staring at the metal razor "He'll never look at me… he doesn't even like me! After all I'm just a spoiled little brat…" he bit his bottom lip, he knew Daichi's girlfriend, she was an Obelisk bitch named Nakano Takara, she was spoiled, arrogant, bitchy and vain, and next to her, he was like a sweet little puppy.

Placing the razor on his wrist, he shook his head "What's the point here? I mean, my brothers hate me, Daichi doesn't even notice me and well… I doubt that they'll even miss me" he sighed.

Letting the razor slide down the pale arm,and then doing the same thing to the other arm, biting his lip in a desperate attempt to stop the tears and cries of pain, he felt all the pressure and mental pain leave his body .

He set there, in the middle of his room,eyes closed as he felt his life slipping away as his blood ran down the pale arm, he got up from the floor, walking slowly to the wall, tired and dizzy, he dipped one finger in his own blood, moving the pale digit on the white wall. Looking at his work, he smiled softy,

The soft smile, his first smile in a long time, was almost gone as his lifeless body hit the cold floor, but only almost…and that almost invisible smile on the soft beautiful face was frozen in the eternity of death…

**_SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead_**

Misawa Daichi was standing in the doorstep, looking in horror at what looked like a scene from a horror movie.

He looked at the wall where Juudai found Jun's body this morning, eyes reading again and again the bloody message on the wall, he could feel the tears in his eyes as he realized that facts, that Jun was dead and that he's never going to tell him who we truly felt,

He'll never tell the porcelain-skinned boy that he loved him.

And yes, he was dating Takara, but it was only because she like him and it was hard for him the break up with her.

He turned around and walked to the door, stopping at the doorstep, looking back "I love you too" he whispered to the bloody message, to the small, almost perfect looking letters that spelled the four words that will hunt his dreams…

"_I love you, Daichi"_

**_SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead SinsOfTheDead_**

Grey eyes snapped open with a gasp as he set up quickly,

He was surrounded by darkness and white fog, this is what death looked like?

"_So you finally woke up" _a voice said, it was distant but strong and clear _"It's about time… and finally after all of those years the time has come… The time for me to rule the world!"_

_

* * *

_

**Pili-Chan: Yes! MWHA! ****This is the end of the chapter! Please!! R&R!!!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: And YES we did kill Jun in the first chapter and that's because the real plot happens AFTER Jun dies... so don't kill us...**

**Accidia:We're going to sleep now! Good Night!**

**Chibi Pili: R&R!!! (Accidia: I mean it! let's go!)**


	2. Seven Deadly Sins

**Pili-Chan: Hi everyone! It's us!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: Again...**

**Chibi: Here's the next chapter! **

**Pili-Chan: This time please review! I'm begging you!**

**Accidia: In this chapret you get to meet me as a girl named Hana...It's not my name, BUT she lookes like me...**

**Pili-Chan: And We're not THAT lazy too! **

**Accidia: But I do read a lot...**

**Pili-Chan: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"_So you finally woke up" _a voice said, it was distant but strong and clear _"It's about time… and finally after all of those years the time has come… The time for me to rule the world!"_

"W…who is it?" the black haired boy called,

"_I am your master child" _the voice said _"I am Yoru" _the voice said, then the darkness melted into a big, dark mansion,

"W…what the hell? What is this place?" Jun said as he got up,

"This is my home" the same voice said, but this time it was behind him, as he turned around, Jun saw a young man, around the age of 21. He had black hair that was tied in a small ponytail, two crimson eyes were watching his movements "Welcome Invidia"

"My name's not Invidia, It's Manjoume Jun…and it's Manjoume Sanda for you"

Yoru laughed "You are cute" then his face changed into an evil look just as Jun felt as if someone was holding his neck powerful, not letting the air reach his lungs,

Jun's hands want to his neck, struggling for air,

"You will be called as I wish child! You are mine now!" with that the man went into the mansion,

Then Jun felt the pressure disappear.

"You should let him call you Invidia" a lazy voice said,

Jun looked at the speaker,

It was a young girl, maybe a little older then him, looking up from the book she was reading under an old tree, he saw that she had long curly golden-brown hair, green eyes and she had a pair of purple elliptic framed glasses, her eyes we're half-closed lazily "Hi" said "'m Hana" she said "Nice to meet ya…Jun?"

"It's Man…"

"Drop the surname brat" a male said as he emerged from the shadows, he had wild red hair, and dark green eyes "You don't need it here"

"He's Katashi" said Hana with a yawn,

"Why should I?" asked Jun angrily,

"Because no one uses it here" said another female, she had long blond hair and blue eyes "I'm Ai by the way" she said, winking,

"Stop hitting on people" said another male, he had reddish-brown hair and green eyes "I'm Tarou! Nice to meet you" the male said with a smile, eating something "And the other two over there" he said, pointing at two other people "Are Sumiko" he pointed at the girl with long black hair and golden-brown eyes "And Katsu" he said and pointed at the male with black hair and dark blue eyes,

Jun nodded "So…why am I here? All I wanted is to die, not to live…here" he said,

"Apparently you died full of envy" said Sumiko,

"H…how did you kn…"

"We're all here because we died with one of the seven deadly sins as our strongest emotion at the time of our death" explained Tarou,

"Let me explain" Said Katsu "After all, I'm better then any of you"

"Shut up bastard" said Katashi,

"Anyway" said Katsu "We're all here because we died with one of the seven deadly sins as our strongest emotion at the time of our deaths, that's why you're Invidia"

"Invidia?" Jun asked,

"It's the Latin name for envy" explained Katsu "I'm Superbia, Pried. Katashi is Ira, Wrath. Ai is Luxuria, Lust. Hanna is Accidia, Sloth. Tarou is Gula, Gluttony and Sumiko is Avaritia, Greed"

"So now, whan we're around Yoru-Sama, you'll have to call us by the Latin names" said Sumiko.

"Who is he?" asked Jun "That Yoru guy"

"Well, the story starts about two thousand years ago" said Katsu "He sold his soul to some hell goddess called Akki. She said she'll give him immortality but that he'll have to live in this dimension until he gathers seven warriors, the seven sins, us. And now that you joined us, he'll finely be free and he'll try to take over the world"

"But why…"

"Why we help him?" asked Ai,

Jun nodded,

"Well, we don't have a choice" she said "He's our master and he controls us"

Jun looked at her, bitting his lip,

"So…why are you here?" asked Hana with a yawn,

"I…I committed suicide, I…there was someone and he was dating this girl and…" Jun said,

"You committed suicide too?" asked Hana "So did I… I did it 'cause well… I was tired of life I guess, too much pressure and other stupid stuff"

"I was killed" said Ai with a pout "my boyfriend did it when we had sex. Katashi was killed too, in a fight"

"I committed suicide" said Katsu "Better die young and beautiful" he said with a smirk,

"I…ummm…" Tarou mumbled something,

"What?" asked Jun,

"He couked on something while he was eating" said Ai with a giggile, making Tarou blush,

"And I Got hit by a car while I was running away after I stole a necklace" said Sumiko,

"I am glad that you all met Invidia, but we do not have time for this!" a voice said,

"Yoru-Sama" the six sins said, bowing (Hana got up first),

"What about you Invidia?" asked Yoru, looking with his deep red eyes at Jun,

Without another choise, knowing what will happen if he didn't, Jun bowed "Yoru-Sama"

"Good boy. Now move! The gate has finally opened and it is time for us to come back to the real world my sins!"

* * *

**Pili-Chan: R&R!!!!**

**Chibi Pili: love you all!!**


End file.
